Do not say goodbye
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Amar es un sentimiento muy hermoso cuando se siente de a dos pero si no es así? Dicen que la persona que mas ama es la que mas sufre...tienen razón 'Ichigo yo te amo...¿porque te vas?
1. Chapter 1

**_01_**

_Por que aveces no es suficiente con solo amar_  
_cuando eres tu la única que lo siente_  
_eres la única que sera mas perjudicada_

Una joven de larga cabellera negra se encontraba en su habitación viendo como las ojos del árbol favorito de su padre caían con el viento la morena apoyo su cabeza en su brazo soltando un largo suspiro.

Rukia Kuchiki era la única hija y por ende la única heredera de la corporación Kuchiki, su madre era una importante abogada dedicada a divorcios y su padre un deslumbrante ejecutivo pero a pesar de tener a dos personas tan asombrosas como padres ellos realmente no lo eran.

Cada quien estaba sumergido en su mundo su madre con sus clientes y su padre con sus viajes, casi nunca se encontraban en la enorme mansión a la que ella llamaba ''hogar'' ya hacia mucho tiempo que la palabra ''amor'' la desconocía por parte de sus padres y a pesar de no tenerlo todo envidiaba con todo su corazón a sus compañeras de la universidad quienes presumían lo que sus padres les regalaban o las fiestas familiares que hacían.

La joven soltó otro suspiro viendo como otro pétalo caía al suelo para luego escuchar como golpeaban su puerta.

-Kuchiki-san alistase sus padres llegaron.-Le informo la mucama retirándose.-

La morena sorprendida se deshizo de todos esos tristes pensamientos y sonriendo ampliamente fue corriendo a su armario en busca de un hermoso vestido para deslumbrar a sus padres quienes seguro estarían cansados por tantos viajes y lo menos que podía hacer era verse presentable para ellos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios paso un poco de lápiz labial en ellos mientras que con una mano trataba de quitarse ere rebelde mechón que caía en su frente sin milagro alguno.

Luego de varios minutos ya estaba lista de pies a cabezas llevaba un vestido color melocotón que le llegaba asta las rodillas y unos zapatos blancos de tacón en su cabello llevaba una hebilla con forma de copo que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho el cual apreciaba con todo su corazón junto con la pulsera dorada que llevaba en su mano derecha que su padre le había regalado ese mismo día.

Luego de mirarse al espejo por varios segundos salio de su cuarto y con rapidez corrió por el largo pasillo asta bajar unas escaleras, podía sentir como su corazón latía rápido por la emoción de poder verlos de nuevo, la morena abrió la puerta con una sonrisa viendo a sus padres quienes se encontraban hablando con un hombre.

-¡Están aquí! -Exclamo viéndolos a ambos con brillo en sus ojos violetas.-

Ambos miraron a la morena como si tuviera algún problema mental.

-¿Que clase de modales son esos Rukia?-Pregunto su madre cruzándose de brazos.-

La morena se sonrojo sintiendo su enojo ya que estaban frente a un invitado, el hombre miro a la morena con una sonrisa mientras que su padre la veía con sus fríos ojos grises.

-Rukia siéntate tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante.-Dijo su padre sin quitarle la vista de encima.-

La morena le obedeció sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunto mientras apretaba sus manos nerviosa.-¿Quien es el?

Sus padres se miraron mientras que el hombre no sacaba la mirada de encima de la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Hija tu padre y yo hemos hablado...decidimos que ya es hora de hacer esto.

-¿Hacer que madre?-Pregunto sin comprender de lo que hablaba.-

-Es hora de que te comprometas ya decidimos quien sera tu prometido por eso el a venido.-Dijo Byakuya mientras bebía un sorbo de su te.-

La morena se quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban mientras que ellos hablaban de algo que no podía comprender solo escuchaba murmureos.

-Veo que es una agradable jovencita.-Dijo el hombre de cabello blanco.-Espero mis nietos saquen su belleza.

La morena levanto la vista viendo al hombre ¿Nietos? ¿De que estaba hablando? ¿Compromiso? ¿Casarse?

-Bien el compromiso se ara este fin de semana.-Anuncio Hisana sin levantar su mirada de su agenda.-Ya que no tenemos ningún compromiso ¿esta bien? -Pregunto viendo al hombre.-

-Perfecto pero me gustaría escuchar la opinión de su hija.-Miro a la morena quien saliendo de su aturdimiento se levanto de su asiento.-

-¿Compromiso?-Pregunto viendo a sus padres con enojo.-¿Porque? ¿Porque debo hacer algo como eso?

-¡Rukia compórtate!.-Pidió la morena viéndola para luego ver al hombre.-Discúlpela solo esta sorprendida...

-¡DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO!-Grito Rukia sintiéndose ignorada.-¡YO NO PIENSO COMPROMETERME CON UN EXTRAÑO, NO ME CASARE CON UNO Y NO QUIERO VIVIR COMO USTEDES DOS!

Byakuya se levanto de su asiento y sin medir palabra le dio una bofetada a su hija quien le miro con los ojos lloros tocándosela sorprendida ya que su padre nunca había hecho tal cosa.

-P-padre...

-Mientras vivas aras lo que te digamos...este compromiso se ara y no hay mas que decir.

-Bien háganlo...pero sin mi.

Dicho esto la morena salio corriendo de la sala hacia la salida de la mansión escuchando como su padre llamaba a los empleados para detenerla pero la Kuchiki ya había tomado su auto y se había marchado del lugar.

Rukia podía sentir como todo lo que siempre había creído lo que mas amaba en ese mundo ¡TODO! era una ¡BASURA! tanto tiempo había esperado el regreso de sus padres para eso.

Siempre desde que era una niña había estado sola en sus cumpleaños o cualquiera festividad como navidad donde todas las familias están reunidas comiendo y celebrando ella sola miraba como los fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo nocturno y no había nadie a su alrededor para compartirlo.

_Siempre se encontraban trabajando._

_Nunca tenían tiempo para ella._

Y a hora lo tenia todo claro para ellos todo era un negocio y ella no era la excepción.

Sin saber a donde ir solo apretó el acelerador sin un lugar fijo mientras mas lejos era mejor y pocas eran las posibilidades de que dieran con ella. Las calles estaban completamente a oscuras y en la carretera no había ningún auto que la acompañara ¿tal vez así seria siempre su vida? ¿nunca abría nadie que la amara de verdad?

_¿Que es el amor?_

Dicen que el amor mas importante es el de la familia pero ni eso me han podido dar.

El auto poco a poco comenzó a detenerse por falta de gasolina la morena apoyo su cabeza en el volante soltando un grito lleno de frustración mientras lagrimas gruesas caían por su rostro sintiendo un enorme dolor en su corazón con todas sus fuerzas respiro hondo y salio del auto dando un portazo limpiándose las lagrimas con las palmas de sus manos.

-¿En donde estoy? -Se pregunto viendo hacia todos lados mientras comenzaba a caminar por una calle oscura.-¿Que debería hacer?

El viento soplaba provocando que se le erizara los pelos de los brazos, tratando de darse calor se los acaricio mientras seguía caminando sin saber a donde ir.

Durante varias horas camino perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba sin importarle por que andaba sin zapatos ya que se los había sacado por el dolor que le causaban a lo lejos un estruendo junto con una fuerte luz anunciaba que una tormenta se acercaba las personas comenzaron a caminar apuradas para llegar a su hogares mientras que ella apenas podía sentir sus dedos. De apoco unas gotas comenzaron a mojar su larga cabellera, intentando encontrar algún refugio a lo lejos diviso una caja sin dudarlo mucho sintiendo como la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte se metió en ella abrazando sus piernas mientras que las solapas se cerraban y la dejaban en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Un joven de cabellera anaranjada se encontraba atareado desde su escritorio con gran habilidad escribía en su laptop mientras que fruncía el ceño sintiéndose algo cansado por el trabajo qué tenía que terminar.

Ya era de día y la tormenta había desaparecido dejando lugar a un radiante sol que brillaba con todo su esplendor por las ventanas de su departamento haciendo verdad el refrán _''después de la tormenta sale el sol'',_ su departamento no era muy amplio pero si muy ordenado tenia lo justo y necesario por ende no era una persona muy interesada en esas cosas como tener una casa o un departamento en el centro con tener donde dormir y comer era suficiente así lo habían criado, así era como era el.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo las personas que lo conocían a simple vista lo malinterpretaban por su ceño fruncido y su cabellera desarreglada y pintoresca confundiendolo con algún ganster el solo ignoraba esos comentarios ya que para el era suficiente la opinión de quienes si le importaban y lo conocían perfectamente.

Cansado se saco los lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos algo cansado para luego dirigir su vista hacia su sofá donde había una joven de larga cabellera negra tapada con una manta descansando. sin poder concentrarse se paro y se acerco hacia ella poniéndose de cuclillas viéndola de cerca pensando si había hecho bien con meterla en su casa...no la conocía era una extraña pero cuando había visto esos ojos por alguna razón le dio una punzada al corazón.

**FlashBack.**

_Unas horas atrás..._

_Ichigo bajaba por las escaleras del jardín mientras que con una mano hablaba por su celular y con la otra llevaba una bolsa de basura._

_-Dime ¿cuando volverás? -Preguntaba mientras bajaba los últimos escalones.-Ya veo...esta bien hablaremos después._

_Dicho esto el pelinaranja corto la llamada y metió su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón bajando el ultimo escalón con desgano mientras tiraba la bolsa de basura con algo de fuerza sobre una caja la cual en ese momento se escucho como alguien dentro estornudaba con cuidado el se acerco abriendo las húmedas solapas de en par en par asombrado por lo que veía, dentro de la caja una joven de larga cabellera negra se encontraba durmiendo empapada de pies a cabeza._

_Ichigo toco el hombro de la joven con cuidado intentando despertarla pensando que era alguna joven que había salido de fiesta y borracha se había ido a tomar una siesta pero en ese momento la morena abrió los ojos dejando ver un color violeta que lo sorprendió pero no era el color en si, si no la tristeza que emanaba de ellos._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ichigo retiro la compresa fría que había colocado en su frente debido a la fiebre que tenia para luego colocar su mano en su frente mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio al notar que había desaparecido.

-Parece que estas mejor.-Susurro mientras veía como la morena fruncía el ceño como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, Ichigo puso su dedo en medio de sus cejas borrando su ceño fruncido haciendo que su rostro volviera a estar relajado.-Mejor.-Estaba apunto de levantarse cuando ve como de apoco la morena abre sus ojos y lo miran fijamente.-Veo que ya despertaste.

Rukia se sentó mientras miraba todo el lugar sin recordar como había llegado allí.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos dándole espacio viendo como la morena no decía palabra alguna.-

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina mientras que Rukia veía como los dedos de sus pies habían sido tratados y a hora tenia unas pequeñas curitas en ellos, aun no recordaba lo que había sucedido solo sentía como algo en su corazón le provocaba una gran tristeza sin saber el por que.

-No es demasiado pero espero te agrade el sabor.-Dijo el pelinaranja mientras ponía sobre la pequeña mesa una charola con algunos platillos en ella.-Come te sentirás mejor.

La morena veía como el pelinaranja dejaba aquello y se iba hacia su escritorio concentrándose en sus papeles sin prestarle atención.

¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

**[Estoy tan herida, mi corazón esta herido, mis lagrimas se desbordan]**

Se preguntaba mientras bajaba la mirada viendo la charola llena de comida en la cual había Kimchi en otro arroz, pescado y vegetales sin vergüenza alguna tomo el bol que contenía el arroz y con los palillos se mando una gran cantidad a la boca llenando sus mejillas intentando sacarse de encima ese vació que sentía dentro pero que al parecer la comida no era la solución por que por mas que comiera llenando su boca manchando los bordes de ella el dolor que sentía no desaparecía y de apoco sin aviso pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Sin saberlo Ichigo la miraba desde su escritorio preguntándose

_¿Porque lloraba?_  
_¿Porque estaba en aquella caja en la lluvia?_  
_¿Porque sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza?_

Y porque le hacia sentir de esa manera...

Frustrado se rasco la nuca sin saber que podria hacer para borrar la tristeza de sus ojos violetas pero por a hora lo único que podría hacer era esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.

**''Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses que estás bien para hablar ... Habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar''**


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

Los días pasaron rápidamente desde que había decidido mantener a la pequeña morena bajo su cuidado. Sabia que no estaba bien o tal vez su familia estaria preocupada por ella pero solo ver la expresión que ponía cuando intentaba hablar sobre ese tema hacia que su corazon se estrujara al ver sus ojos violetas tornarse tristes por eso había decidido no volver a hablar de ello asta que ella decidiera hacerlo.

_Algo importante debía haber sucedido para que una persona huyera de su propia familia ¿verdad?_

Lo único que sabia de ella era su nombre ''Rukia'' lo que significaría luz lo cual era correcto ya que desde que había llegado a su casa podía sentir como su tristeza iba desapareciendo al pasar los días, tan bien sabia que amaba dibujar aunque lo hacia ''horriblemente'' pero la morena solo ignoraba sus ''halagos'' y lo volvía a intentar sabiendo que solo lo decía para molestarla. Aunque tratara de ignorar el tema sobre si debía hacer lo correcto o no cada vez que llegaba agotado del trabajo y era recibido en su hogar por aquella morena de mirada triste hacia que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran como polvo con el viento...después de todo a ella parecía no molestarle estar allí y a el no le molestaba su presencia después de todo era muy tranquila y sin que se lo pidiera le ayudaba con los labores. Pero aun así sentía que debía hacer algo por ella al menos...algo que la hiciera sonreír tenia mucha curiosidad por saber como era su sonrisa.

Rukia estaba en uno de los sofás de la sala en su mano tenia un lápiz y una libreta en la cual se la veía con mucho esmero dibujando algo sin notar como cierto pelinaranja se acercaba lentamente por detrás del sofá intentando ver lo que hacia.

-¿Que estas dibujando?-Pregunto con un tono algo alto sorprendiendo a la morena quien volteo la cabeza viéndole quedando ambos a escasos centímetros.-L-lo siento, no quería asustarte.

La morena desvió la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse creyendo que era debido al susto por ser descubierta ya que estaba intentando hacerle un dibujo como muestra de su gratitud tal vez no era mucho pero era algo sincero de su corazon.

-¡No hagas eso Ichigo!-Exclamo llamándolo por su nombre ya que así se sentían mas cómodos.-Y no te lo mostrare es de mala suerte mostrar algo sin acabar.-Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras veía como la morena lo escondía entre su ropa.-

-Esta bien.-Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba rascándose la nuca en el proceso.-Rukia.-La morena le miro fijamente.-Ven conmigo quiero enseñarte algo.  
La morena dudo por unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza.-Sígueme.

Dicho esto el pelinaranja abrió la puerta trasera quedaba al patio la morena lo siguió viendo como este luego subía por unas escaleras quedaban a la terraza, Rukia con algo de dificultad debido a que los escalones eran algo altos intento subir pero al no poder Ichigo la tomo de la mano ayudándola sintiendo en el proceso lo cálida que era la mano de su cuidador. Al llegar arriba el pelinaranja soltó su mano sin ver como la morena lo miraba.

[_Porque eres tú_  
_neoraseo_  
_Porque eres tú a quién amo_  
_ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_  
_Puedo esconderlo varias veces_  
_myeot beondo chameul su isseo_  
_Porque sólo te conocí desde el principio_  
_cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka_

_Porque eres todo tú_  
_da neoraseo_  
_Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo_  
_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_  
_Duele tanto, es tan difícil_  
_neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman_  
_Pero porque eres tú, estoy bien_  
_neoraseo nan gwaenchanha]_

-Ven.-Pidió el pelinaranja quien manipulaba con sus manos un telescopio.-

La morena se acerco a el quien se corrió para que ella pudiera ver por el aparato.

-Wow.-Exclamo asombrada lo hermoso que se veían las estrellas las cuales por las luces de la ciudad no se lograban ver con claridad pero con el telescopio se veían tan radiantes como siempre.-Es...hermoso.

Ichigo soltó una disimulada sonrisa al ver que aquello le agradaba y parecía que por el momento se la veía ¿feliz?

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto para luego querer darse un golpe por algo que era obvio.-

-Si me encanta.-Exclamo Rukia sin sacar su mirada del telescopio para luego sentir como algo caía por sobre sus hombros.-Q...

Sin saberlo había comenzado a temblar y el pelinaranja le había colocado una manta por sobre sus hombros para calentarla.

-Mucho ¿mejor?-Pregunto a lo que solo asintió mientras se tapaba con ella algo apenada.-

Ichigo se coloco a su lado echándole un ojo al telescopio.-Siempre que algo me preocupa...esto me hace sentir mejor.

-Tienes razón...hace mucho que no las veía.-Dijo mientras se sentaba y alzaba su rostro viéndolas con nostalgia.-

Ichigo se sentó a su lado viéndolas con ella.-No esta mal, esto me recuerda a una historia...

-¿Que historia?-Pregunto viéndole interesada.-

-No es nada.-La morena le copio su característico ceño fruncido haciendo que el mismo rodara los ojos.-Esta bien...pero es algo triste.-La morena asintió sin interesarle solo quería olvidarse de sus problemas estando junto a el.-Esta bien vemos...

**[La estrella y el hombre]**

_''Hace tiempo hubo un hombre que encontró, una noche, a una estrella dentro de una cajita de cristal. La estrella le daba luz y calor, le daba compañía pero siempre que el hombre quería abrazarla, la estrella le quemaba los brazos y las manos, entonces él tenía que alejarse para curar sus heridas. Sabía que la estrella le miraba desde lejos, y los dos querían estar juntos. Mucho tiempo él tuvo heridas en sus brazos y ella le lastimaba sin quererlo._  
_Un día, el hombre, cansado y triste, vio el cielo y al fin puso atención a las otras estrellas. Entendió que las estrellas están lejos para no lastimar a las personas, y aunque estén allí arriba también están dentro de nuestros ojos cuando las miramos, y juntos, aunque por un instante, podían estar. Tomó una decisión._  
_La estrella descansaba en esa cajita de cristal desde la que veía al hombre. Él tenía que cogerla en sus manos y subirla al cielo, le dolería mucho las quemadas, pero no había otra forma. Cuando tomó a la estrella en sus brazos, ahora fue ella quien le dio el abrazo, gesto que le ardió en el alma más que en el cuerpo al hombre, puesto que estaba triste de tener que dejarla ir. La subió tan alto como pudo y entonces la estrella, con lágrimas, se posó en su lugar junto con otras estrellas._  
_El hombre siempre que es de noche sale de su casa y siempre mira hacia el cielo. Busca a su amada estrella y sabe, en el fondo, que habrá un día en el que puedan estar juntos; tal vez cuando ella se convierta en mujer y puedan vivir a su lado, o cuando él se convierta en estrella y pueda estar en el cielo con ella. ''_

Rukia se secaba una lagrima con la manta que el había traído para ella.

-Es algo triste ¡Te lo dije!-Dijo a la defensiva mientras miraba hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca por hacerla llorar.-

-No lo es.-Dijo sonriendo con los ojos llorosos captando su atención.-Creo que lo que quiere decir la historia es que nunca hay que perder las esperanzas...a pesar de que los dos están separados en algún momento se volverán a encontrar y el dolor se olvidara.-Dicho esto alzo la mirada viendo hacia el cielo.-

Ichigo estiro su mano viendo como una lagrima aun corría por la mejilla de la morena pero se contuvo y miro hacia donde la luna se veía en su máximo esplendor notando las similitudes que tenia con Rukia.

_''Era blanca,solitaria pero aun así no dejaba de brillar.''_


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

Los días pasaban haciendo que se convirtieran en semanas las cuales se convirtieron en meses desde que Rukia vivía en ese lugar. Era fin de semana y cada quien se encontraba haciendo lo suyo Ichigo tenia mucho trabajo por terminar así que Rukia se encontraba en la cocina intentando hacer algo que había aprendido por Internet, después de varios días de practica la morena ya se había convertido en toda una experta en ello y el Kurosaki se lo agradecía llevándola todas las noches de paseo a ver las estrellas a un campo que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Por su parte sin saberlo Ichigo desde su escritorio siempre de vez en cuando le daba una mirada sin que ella lo supiera por alguna razón en los últimos meses algo una sensación extraña sentía dentro de el cuando la veía y aun no sabia lo que significaba aquello, así que como cualquier hombre solo trato de ignorarlo.

-¡Prepárate Ichigo!-Grito la morena desde la cocina haciendo que el pelinaranja bajara la vista a sus papeles para que no viera que la estaba observando.-Dentro de poco estará la cena.

-E-esta bien.-Dijo mientras acomodaba los papeles importantes en una pila.-Diablos...donde estará esa carpeta.-Se mordió el labio mientras rebuscaba en los cajones encontrándose con una foto la cual tomo y la observo durante unos segundos, en la misma salia el junto con una joven de larga cabellera castaña abrazados y muy felices.-Inoue...

-Ichigo ¿que haces?-Pregunto Rukia entrando sorprendiéndolo viendo como este dejaba la fotografía sobre la mesa.-La cena esta lista ven.

-Esta bien, iré a lavarme las manos.

Dicho esto el Kurosaki se fue al baño por su parte la morena se acerco asta el escritorio y miro la foto con determinación.

¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Porque salen tan felices juntos? ¿Porque jamas me hablo de ella?

La morena se mordió el labio y volvió a la sala viendo como Ichigo probaba la comida y al parecer le gustaba ya que se servia mas.

-¿Que tal me quedo?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba y esperaba su critica.-

Ichigo mastico un poco antes de tragar.-No esta mal.-Dijo con una mueca de costado.

-¿No esta mal? -Exclamo mientras le sacaba el plato.-Ya que ''no esta mal'' entonces no lo comas.

Ichigo rodó los ojos.-Esta muy bueno tu curry Rukia.

-Bueno?

-Bien ¡Esta delicioso tanto que podría morir! -Exclamo Ichigo mientras abría los ojos en grande y la morena rodaba los ojos por su exageración.-¿Mejor?

-Si lo hubieras dicho antes.-Dijo con una mueca mientras le devolvía el plato e Ichigo sonreía notando lo egocéntrica que podía ser.-Prueba esto.-Dijo metiendo los palillos con pescado en su boca.-¿Que opinas?

-Esta bueno.-Dijo mientras masticaba sintiendo su sabor.-Has mejorado bastante.-Dijo mientras extendía su mano y le revolvía el cabello, haciendo que la morena le mirara con el ceño fruncido.-

-Si fuera por ti todos los días serian ramen.-Se quejo mientras comía un poco de curry.-

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ramen? -Pregunto algo ofendido, viendo como Rukia levantaba la mirada viéndole con esos grandes ojos violetas poniéndolo algo nervioso.-R-rukia...

-¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto mientras le miraba fijamente.-

-Tienes algo de salsa aquí.-Ichigo se señalo el borde de sus labios a lo que la morena se limpio hacia otro lado sin tocar la mancha.-Aquí.-Dijo mientras acercaba su mano y con delicadeza limpiaba el rastro de salsa.-

La morena sintió como sus mejillas se ponían algo calientes debido al contacto de su mano contra sus labios, Ichigo sin notarlo alejo su mano de a poco mordiéndose el labio dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Rukia yo...

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y a regaña dientes el pelinaranja lo tomo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se ponía a hablar en su habitación.

-¿Diga?-Pregunto ya que salia numero desconocido.-¿Quien habla?

-Usted es Ichigo Kurosaki?

-Si ¿Quien es habla?-Pregunto a la defensiva sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho.-

-Entonces supongo que debe de conocer a Inoue.-Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido.-

-¿Que ocurre con ella? ¿Quien es usted?

-La tenemos con nosotros y si no quiere que nada malo le suceda tiene que hacer un intercambio.

Ichigo apretó el celular con fuerza.-¿De que esta hablando? Si le hacen algo les juro que...

-Queremos a Rukia.-Dijo cortante.-Sabemos todo sobre usted y que cada noche van a un descampado...creo que entiende de lo que le estoy hablando.

-Si.-Dijo sin reacción alguna.-

-Asta esta noche.-Finalizo la llamada.-

Ichigo salio del cuarto con la mirada perdida, sin saber si lo que había sucedido hace unos pocos minutos había sido una pesadilla o tal vez su cerebro le había jugado una mala jugada pero no era REAL y a hora entendía la ausencia de la castaña.

El pelinaranja con paso lento se acerco hacia donde estaba la morena comiendo con tranquilidad la cual al ver su expresión se preocupo.

-Esta todo bien?

Ichigo le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-No es nada, solo cosas del trabajo.

-¿Hoy iremos a ver las estrellas Ichigo? -Pregunto animada mientras movía los pies debajo de su asiento.-

-Si.

La morena sonrió emocionada.-Escuche que esta noche habrá lluvia de estrellas.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto sin mucho animo mientras comía algo de pescado sintiendo como todo le sabia amargo.-

-Si,nunca vi algo como eso.-Dijo animada mientras le servia mas al pelinaranja.-Sera inolvidable.

-Tienes razón.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-&amp;-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ya era de noche y Rukia miraba impaciente por la ventanilla del auto viendo como pasaban los arboles tan rápido que la hacían marear, Ichigo por su parte mantenía su mirada fija en el camino, el mismo tenia el ceño levemente fruncido y apretaba el volante con algo de fuerza.

-Ichigo...ICHIGO!-Le grito tratando de llamar su atención.-

-Q-que?-Pregunto algo desconcertado.-

-Te estaba hablando.-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba tratando de leer su mente.-¿Que te preocupa?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Desde que salimos...te siento algo extraño.

El Kurosaki volteo su mirada hacia la morena y le sonrió tratando de no preocuparla volviendo a mirar el camino.

-Solo pensaba si traje todo lo necesario para ver las estrellas.

-Ya veo.-Dijo viéndole mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.-Ichigo gracias.

El pelinaranja la miro de reojo.-¿Porque?

-Por ser tan bueno conmigo.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo ninguna palabra durante el camino.

Ichigo estaciono el auto y luego de abrirle la puerta a la morena la tomo de la mano como siempre lo hacían todas las noches. El campo estaba desierto y solo las pequeñas luces de las luciérnagas se hacían de ver. Rukia apretaba con fuerza la mano de Ichigo sintiendo lo cálida que era mientras miraba hacia el cielo viendo la cantidad de estrellas que iluminaban esa noche. Ichigo por su parte caminaba mirando hacia el frente sin decir palabra alguna.

-Ya falta poco para que comience la lluvia.-Decía la morena mientras caminaba viendo hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y el viento hacia que su mechón se moviera de un lado al otro.-Ichigo has visto la lluvia de estrellas alguna vez? -Pregunto mientras veía como el nombrado no decía palabra alguna y mantenía su ceño fruncido.-Ichigo...

-Rukia.-Dijo sin verla mientras miraba hacia algo lejano.-Adiós.

La morena miro hacia donde el Kurosaki miraba, no muy a lo lejos había un hombre con un traje negro agarrando del brazo a una joven de cabellera castaña. En ese momento lo recordó era la misma que salia en la fotografía con el pelinaranja.

-¿Q-que significa esto?-Pregunto Rukia mientras apretaba su mano notando como este aflojaba su agarre y la soltaba comenzando a dar unos pasos hacia adelante.-Ichigo...-Le llamo viendo como no se volteaba a verla.-ICHIGO!-Grito viendo como este se acercaba hacia la mujer y tomaba su mano con firmeza, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.-¡ICHIGO!

Un hombre corpulento se acerco hacia la morena y tomándola desapercibida la sujeto de la cadera arrastrándola hacia el auto negro de los Kuchiki, la morena intento soltarse de su agarre mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del pelinaranja pero este en ningún momento se volteo y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

_[Por que me abandonaste? Estoy muy lastimada, mi corazón duele. Mis lagrimas caen]_

_Ichigo ¿porque me haces esto? ¿Porque? todo lo que vivimos ¿Lo olvidaras?_

_Después de tanto caminar creí que había encontrado a alguien que me amaría de verdad_

_Al final lo comprendí...el amor no existe es solo una ilusión... _

* * *

**¿Que tal me quedo? Se que es algo triste pero no todos siempre terminan felices por siempre**

**Veo que por eso me dejaron pocos comentarios ja**

**Pero bueno ya saben que no soy de escribir cosas shojo**

**Al que lo haya leído gracias y espero le haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en mis otros fics.**

**PD: Tal vez luego haga un fanfic de la continuación.**


End file.
